The Spirit Arises
by Outsiders.Greaser.Girl
Summary: When the rangers have a hard time dealing with Lothor and his army, Cam calls the Spirit Ninja to come and help, but she is nothing like they expected her to be. They actually didn't even think that she'd be a girl. I know, bad summary. First part of the Jamie series. Standard Disclaimer. Rated T to be safe.
1. Calling for Help

A/N: So, when I get into the episodes, keep in mind that even though I will be starting on Boxing Bopp-a-Roo, it will be after A Samurai's Journey and the rangers live in Ninja Ops to be clear. Thank You and Enjoy the story.

* * *

Cam did the best he could, always. Though now he didn't feel like he did a good enough job. Even with him being a ranger, the aliens had gotten a lot stronger, and more and more the rangers keep getting hurt. They had came back to Ninja Ops last night, badly injured. Cam had taken care of their and his injuries and knew they would be fine, but that didn't stop him from worrying; about their safety, and also if they would survive to see the end of Lothor. He hoped so. He slowly drifted off to sleep with these questions floating around in his head.

It was early morning when Cam woke up to the sound of an alarm. It didn't sound like the alien alarm though. He quickly got out of bed and smelt something burning. He knew that someone started a fire. He ran into the kitchen and saw Hunter trying to put out a fire with Blake trying to turn off the smoke alarm. Cam came in and looked at them incredulously.

"Hey Cam." Blake said, while hitting the smoke alarm.

"Ow!" Hunter exclaimed as he jumped back, away from the fire. He held his hand carefully muttering curses. This drew Blake's attention.

"You okay, bro?" Blake asked.

"Great." Hunter said sarcastically.

"What happened in here?" Cam asked.

"We don't know." Blake said, "After the others left we came in here and it was on fire."

Cam nodded and ran into the other room. He grabbed his fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Blake looked at Hunter's burnt hand, as did Cam after he put out the fire.

"It's fine." Hunter lied.

"Hunter, this is a 3rd degree burn." Cam said.

"So?" He asked.

"You have to go to the Hospital to have those treated." Cam answered.

Hunter's eyes widened. He didn't want to go to the Hospital. Blake pushed him a bit and he eventually did go.

Cam sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore. Now, even without aliens, the rangers were still getting hurt. He needed help fast. No. They needed help fast. They needed someone who could help them, but who? Sensei came in and looked around.

"Son, what happened in here?" Sensei asked calmly.

"Oh, something started a fire." Cam said, before going back into deep thoughts.

Sensei saw his son thinking deeply. It worried him, he never did get much down time and never really had any fun, "Son, what is wrong?"

"It's just that.. everything is going wrong. Lothor and his army are getting stronger and we're getting hurt more often. I'm just worried."

"Why don't you give someone a call."

"Who?"

Sensei handed him a piece of paper that said:

**(901) 607-8425**

"Call this number. Ask for the person down below." Sensei said before going back to his moving house.

Cam hadn't noticed the name below the number. It wasn't a name, though it helped Cam know exactly what Sensei was talking about. Cam quickly took out his phone and dialed the number.

_"Hello?" _The person answered. It was a girl.

"Hello. I know this may sound weird but I'm looking for a ninja. I was told this was their number."

_"Who's asking?"_

"Cameron Watanabe, or just Cam. I'm..."

_"Sensei Watanabe's son?"_

"Yeah, so..."

_"I know the ninja you're looking for. I can pass on the message."_

Cam explained what had happened and what he needed the ninja to do, "Make sure he gets the message and tell him to hurry." Of course he assumed it was a man. He didn't know who this girl was, but didn't ask. She assured him he would and he hung up.

~Hurricane Storm~

Hunter and Blake came into Storm Chargers later with Hunter's hand bandaged. Blake kept nagging him to be more careful and asking him if he was okay. Of course, Hunter always said okay or that he was fine.

"Hey guys!" Tori said as she saw them, "What happened to your hand, Hunter?"

"I burned it." He said simply. Tori nodded. She didn't ask how but she wondered. The rangers got back to work But Shane went to the Skate Park and Tori went to the beach. They had no idea but this person would be the one of the best additions to the team.

* * *

A/N: So that isn't a real phone number to be clear. Please review. I don't usually get many reviews. I know this chapter was short and probably boring but it will get better so bear with me. I hope you like it. Thank You.


	2. The Spirit Ranger's Appearance

A/N: I was going to update this earlier today but I slept in late and my friend is here. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It's the most I've ever gotten in a day before. I really appreciate it. Oh and I want to mention that Shane, Dustin and Hunter are 17, Cam is 21 and Blake and Tori are 16.

* * *

A girl, the age of 17, stared out into the ocean in the town of Blue Bay Harbor. Cameron Watanabe had called for her and she came. She knew exactly what she had to do. She was dressed in a white and silver ninja uniform and had a morpher strapped to her wrist. She had long blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and was 5'10. She had a gray backpack slung over her shoulder.

Approaching the city, she pulled off her ninja uniform and had a gray tank top, white shorts, and black tennis shoes. She walked into town, not knowing where anything was. She looked at everything with caution. Anything could happen.

She had not seen many ninjas since her parent's death. They had died in a car accident when she was six, and she had lived a some-what normal life since then with her great grandpa. Besides ninja training, she was a normal kid. She trained with her grandparents.

She walked into the woods near the outskirts of town. She streaked away and kept doing so until she found the waterfall. She had heard about Lothor, but did not think to do anything until she was needed. She walked into the waterfall and went down the stairs to Ninja Ops. She had heard of this place. No one was there though. She did not see Cameron nor Sensei Watanabe. She went and sat down on Cameron's computer chair. She heard footsteps and quickly morphed. Cameron came down the stairs, though she did not recognize him. He saw her, but do to her sitting with the chair covering her skirt and the bad lighting, he thought she was a man.

"The Spirit Ninja?" He asked. She nodded but said nothing, "I'm Cam." She nodded again. _So he was Sensei Watanabe's son. Of course._ She thought. He held out his hand and she carefully shook it. He finally turned the lights on full power and saw she was a girl. He was surprised.

"I came." She said quietly. She demorphed and stood up.

"Jamie Hartley?" He asked, "You're alive?"

"Yeah, I've been living with my great grandpa." Jamie said, raising her eyebrows.

Sensei came in and jumped onto the table. Jamie let out a small involuntary scream.

"Welcome Jamie. It is very nice to see you again." Sensei said.

"Dad, you've met her?" Cam asked.

"Cam, I've met you before." Jamie said, "When I was ten and you were fourteen."

"Oh, yeah." Cam said sheepishly.

All of a sudden the alarm went off and showed an alien fighting the rangers at the beach. Cam mentally smacked himself. He remembered now that the rangers were going to the beach. He turned to look at Jamie who had followed him to the computer but she was gone. He knew she went to help. He watched as the monster threw the rangers to the ground and they all demorphed, injured but conscious, like usual now. He called Shane through the comunicaters.

"Shane? You guys okay?"

_"Yeah, Cam, we're fine."_

Cam looked at the screen and saw Blake yelling at Hunter about the burns on his hand and Hunter was just telling him how he's fine. He had to laugh at this. "Shane, I sent some backup."

_"Backup? How? Are you coming?"_

"No, not this time. I have a friend of mine coming."

Cam looked back at the screen as the white ranger appeared. Her ranger suit looked like Tori's, but it was white with silver accents and her helmet was of a shark.

~Spirit Storm~

A white ranger appeared it front of the rangers after Shane got off with Cam.

"Thanks for the intro Cam, but your not really my friend. No offense." The white ranger said.

_"Thanks."_ Cam said sarcastically through her comunicater.

She start to fight the monster, and went she got into her megazord, the rangers managed to stand up, uneasily. Cam teleported them back and moment later the white ranger came into Ninja Ops, after she defeated the monster and Cam took care of the rangers injuries. Shane stood up uneasily, but quickly sat back down. She walked over to Cam and whispered, "You didn't tell me I'd have to meet them."

"They re a part of your new team Jamie, you must meet them." Sensei said, overhearing the conversation.

The rangers looked a bit offended, but said nothing. She demorphed and the boys gawked at her.

"Hi, I'm Jamie." She said. After a bit of introducing she and Cam explained what she was doing here.

~Spirit Storm~

Unknown to them Lothor had been watching the fight, and was not happy. He turned to Zurgane.

"Zurgane!" Lothor yelled.

"Yes sir?" Zurgane asked

"Captured this new ranger and destroy her. We can not have her ruin our plans!" Lothor demanded.

"Yes sir!" Zurgane said.

Marah and Kapri walked in, having overheard the conversation, "Uncle, what can we do?" Kapri asked.

"Absolutely nothing. You'd ruin everything. Go back to your rooms." Lothor yelled. He then turned to Choobo, "Make sure they stay in there and don't come out until my plan is a sucess!"

"Okay." Choobo said, walking off into the other room to guard the door. Lothor shook his head. He hated those neices of his, but they were still family, and family is family.


	3. Sometimes, Life's Complicated

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews and in response to one review, umm.. She isn't going to be Cam's mom. I was a bit confused at this comment, so could you please explain that to me? Just wondering, but thanks for the comment. Oh and at this time Jamie has already moved into Ninja Ops. Thank you and please keep reviewing!

* * *

Jamie walked into Storm Chargers a few day later. She walked over to the back room where all the other were sitting.

"Hey Jamie." Tori said.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" Jamie asked.

"We're watching a Motocross race on TV." Tori answered. Jamie looked at the TV and was amazed at it.

"That's really cool. Looks like fun." Jamie said.

Dustin, Blake, and Hunter laughed. "Jamie," Dustin started, "It's not always fun and games. It can be terrible."

"How so?" Jamie asked. Blake pointed to the screen where a rider fell off his bike after being rammed by another rider. The rider was out of the race do to injuries, "All in the line of duty. Right?"

"What, you think you could do it?" Blake asked.

"Maybe. I mean, I've ridden on a motorcycle before." Seeing as the guys we're going to protest she quickly added, "And I was driving. Don't you guys do that?" She asked, pointing to the screen.

"Yeah." Dustin answered, "But we don't fall off." Seeing Jamie raise her eyebrows he added, "Anymore."

"Come on. How hard can it be?" She asked.

~Spirit Storm~

Later, at the track, the guys and Jamie we're getting ready to race.

"Jamie, if you fall, we'll come back to get you." Dustin said.

"What if you guys fall?" She asked.

The guys laughed, "Unless we ram each other, we're not going to fall." Seeing the look on Jamie's face Dustin continued, "And you're not going to ram us either."

She laughed, "Okay."

They started racing, but Jamie didn't fall. On the second lap, Zurgane appeared on the sideline and blasted the rangers that we're racing, though Jamie jumped off of her bike and covered herself. The guys, however, we're thrown off their bikes and hit the ground hard, with their bikes spinning out of control before falling near them. Jamie gasped and ran towards them. Dustin and Hunter were unconscious, but Blake wasn't. Tori and Shane came running too. They we're lucky no one was at the track today. It was a musky day and no one really wanted to go riding. Tori went to Blake, naturally and Shane went to Dustin, they are best friends. Jamie went to help Hunter, but eventually an ambulance came and took them to the Hospital. Jamie knew by then that someone else was there. She saw something walking through the forest and told the others she was going for a walk; she ran into the forest. She followed it until she got close enough to see that it was Zurgane. He turned around to face her.

"Come with me human, and no one gets hurt." Zurgane laughed.

Jamie looked around, "There's nothing here that you can hurt and _you _certainly can't hurt _me_."

"Are you so sure?" Zurgane challenged

"Positive." Jamie smirked. She morphed.

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger form, Ha!"

Just as she morphed, a spaceship landed nearby. An alien, looking like a shark stepped out. Zurgane grabbed her by the arm roughly and she was sure it would leave a mark.

"Give me the girl." He snarled.

"You know, honestly, I'd rather go with Zurgane than you." Jamie said.

The alien laughed, "But do you have a choice?" He stalked forward and attacked Zurgane, forcing him to let go of Jamie. Jamie demorphed and quickly ran out of the forest as quickly as possible. She then walked to the Hospital where she quickly found the others in Blake's room. Blake was sleeping when she came in. Tori gasped.

"What happened to you?" She asked, pulling a leaf out of her hair and gestured to the bruises on her arm.

"I got attacked by Zurgane, but I handled it. I'm fine." Jamie said. She then gestured to the still sleeping Blake, "How is he?"

"The Doctor said he'll be out in about two days." Tori smiled, looking to Blake.

Jamie looked at Shane, "What about Dustin and Hunter?"

"Dustin has a bad concussion and has to stay awake for awhile, but we can't see him and Hunter has a really bad concussion too, but since he was unconscious for too long, he's in a coma, but I don't know their other injuries." Shane said sadly. He gestured to Blake, "Don't mention Hunter or Dustin around him, especially not Hunter. Only if he asks." Shane warned.

Blake groaned a bit. He had been woken up by the talking and was sore from his fall. Tori held his hand lightly. Blake slowly opened his eyes and looked at Shane and Jamie before looking to Tori.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Tori asked quietly.

"Sore." Blake answered. He then looked at Jamie, "Jamie, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked, noticing how beat up she looked.

"I'm fine. Someone blasted you guys off your bikes. I walked into the forest afterwards looking to find out who did it and I found Zurgane. He attacked me but I handled it." Jamie responded.

Blake then realized something and sat up quickly. He winced at the sudden movement and Tori helped him lay back down.

"Where is Hunter?" Blake asked, "And Dustin?"

Shane and Jamie told him where they were and what was wrong with them. Blake quickly tried to get out of bed and when Tori made him lay back down, a Doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Alexander." The doctor said.

"How's Hunter?" Was the first thing Blake asked.

Doctor Alexander sighed, "He has a few cracked ribs, and is in a coma due to being unconscious for a long period of time whilst having a severe concussion."

Blake's eyes widened. Jamie turned to the Doctor, "He'll be okay though right? Please say yes." She said for Blake's sake. She knew he'd die if Hunter was gone. She had learned about Hunter and Blake's past and she knew it would be extremely bad if Hunter was gone. She didn't want him to die either though. She didn't know him that well, but knew he was a good person.

"I don't know. Tonight will be very crucial. If he makes it through the night, he'll most likely live." Doctor Alexander assured them.

He was about to leave, but Jamie quickly said, "Wait, can Blake see him. It's his brother. Please." Jamie pleaded.

Doctor Alexander sighed and gave in, "Okay, Blake please come with me."

Blake practically jumped out of bed and before he followed Doctor Alexander he went over to Jamie, "Thank you, so much." He said.

"Don't worry about it, just go see him." Jamie replied, and he quickly went after Doctor Alexander.

"I feel bad for him." Tori said.

"Sometimes, life's complicated." Jamie concluded as they left the Hospital.


	4. Nothing Would Go Wrong For Now

A/N: So I will be clearing up a few things in this chapter. I don't really know what else to say. I'm so used to writing A/N's though. Thank You for the reviews though!

* * *

Jamie walked into Ninja Ops two days later, alone, and saw Sensei standing on the table. She walked over to him.

"Sensei, I never did ask you how you became a guinea pig." Jamie said sheepishly.

Sensei started to explain, "Lothor was banished from the Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When I fought him and our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you."

"Oh, that makes sense." Jamie said, before saying, "Bye." She then left.

~Spirit Storm~

"I should get rid of you Zurgane." Lothor yelled, "You didn't capture her and you got beaten by another alien. Next time, capture her. I have a plan. I will drain her of her powers and use her powers against her and the rangers. Life and Death are amazing powers to wield, and she has them. I'm the future ruler of the world. I need those powers."

"Yes sir!" Zurgane responded.

"Now, get out of my sight!" Lothor demanded. Zurgane left the room. Lothor had plans that needed to work, and he was going to try to make them do so, if he could.

~Spirit Storm~

Jamie walked into Storm Chargers later and say Blake standing at the register, looking exhausted. Jamie walked over to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

He looked at her tired and upset, "No, Hunter still hasn't woken up yet, but at least they're letting visitors in now." He groaned.

She smiled sadly, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He lived through the first night, and the doctors said that if he did that, he'd be okay."

"No, they said that he might wake up, and even if he does, how do you know he's going to be the same?" Blake snapped.

"What do you mean? Having some broken ribs won't affect him after they heal." She said, confused.

"I mean, what if he has amnesia or something? He hit his head on the ground and got a concussion! Anything could happen!"

"Blake, can I ask why you're here? And you never told me why you look so exhausted."

"I couldn't sleep and what do you mean, 'Why am I here'?"

"Why aren't you at the Hospital with Hunter?"

"What good would it do? He's in a coma."

"Don't you want to be there when he wakes up?"

Blake sighed. He did want to be there, but he was afraid that if he was, something bad would happen. He couldn't see something bad happen to his brother. This was already a lot to take in. He couldn't take anymore. He looked at the floor and back up to Jamie, "I can't see him like this. Can you do me a favor?"

She smiled, "Of course."

"Can you go there and call me if something happens?"

"The second it does."

She walked to the Hospital and into Hunter's room. He had his chest wrapped as well as his head, and was hooked up to a heart monitor, but that was it. Dustin was in the same room, sleeping, but open his eyes when Jamie walked in. She smiled at him.

"Hey Jamie." Dustin said.

"Hey Dustin. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. They made me stay up a lot the first night, and I'm still pretty tired." He said.

She gestured to Hunter, "Did they say anything about him to you?"

"They told me that he should wake up soon." Dustin said, "How's Blake holding up?"

"Not good. He'll be fine when Hunter's awake though." Jamie answered, "So, when are you getting out?"

"Today probably." He said as Doctor Alexander walked in. He handed Dustin some papers and some clothes Shane had dropped off for him.

"Dustin, please sign these and then you're free to go." Doctor Alexander said.

"Umm... Doctor Alexander, when do you think Hunter will be free to go?" Jamie asked.

Doctor Alexander sighed, "Depending on how he's doing, a few days after he wakes up at the soonest."

A quiet groan was heard from Hunter. Doctor Alexander walked over to him. Dustin and Jamie watched as Hunter slowly opened his eyes. Doctor Alexander turned to the yellow and white rangers and smiled. He left and Jamie quickly called Blake.

_"Hello?"_

"Blake, it's Jamie."

_"What happened?"_

"He's awake."

Jamie didn't get an answer. Blake hung up and started running towards the Hospital. Jamie went to the side of Hunter's bed and held his hand supportingly.

"Hey Hunter, how are you feeling?" Jamie smiled.

He smiled back at her, "I've been better." He laughed a bit and so did she, but then he looked at her seriously. Dustin had left already, "Jamie, I have to tell you that I really like you."

Jamie's eyes widened, but she smiled as they went in for a kiss. Blake came in moments later, seeing them. Jamie and Hunter pulled away from each other, seeing Blake standing there.

He raised his eyebrows at them before going to embrace his older brother. Hunter could feel Blake's tears of joy on his shirt.

"Blake, are you crying?" Hunter asked.

He pulled away from his brother and wiped away the tears, "No."

"Smooth." Jamie commented.

Blake looked at her and rolled his eyes, "So what happened between you two anyway?"

"We started dating." Jamie answered simply, seeing Hunter's smile grow as she said it. Blake hugged Hunter again.

"Bro, I'm fine." Hunter said, knowing why Blake was being like this.

"I know, but I was worried you'd end up like mom and dad. I don't want that to happen." Blake said, releasing his brother.

"Don't worry, It won't." Hunter said, "I promise."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Positive." Hunter said.

Seeing as though this was a family moment for Blake and Hunter, Jamie left, happily. She now had a boyfriend and everything was going the rangers way. Nothing would go wrong, for now.


	5. Captured and Back

A/N: Sorry I'm updating so early, (it's 1 am here) I slept in and now I can't sleep. I really hope you like the chapter. I meant to have it up before midnight yesterday, but it's close enough. I'm going to start updating this every other day because I'm trying to update this story and my other story at the same time and it's not working very well. Sorry. Sometimes I will update them both, but only sometimes. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

A few days later, Hunter was finally getting out of the Hospital. Even so, Blake was being extra careful about what his brother was doing. His ribs were healing fine, but they were still sore, but Hunter's head was fine, with the exception that he had to be careful for a while. Hunter was okay to work so he walked into Storm Chargers, where Blake was already stocking things on the shelves. Jamie was at the register, helping a customer find something. Hunter had found out about her getting a job there. When she was done helping the customer, he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned around and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kelly tapped on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie let go of Hunter, smiled sheepishly at Kelly and went back to work, as did Hunter.

~Spirit Storm~

A few days gone and went with ho real alien problems, with the exceptional few Kelsacks here and there. Jamie decided to have some fun, and went down to the beach. When Jamie got into the cold ocean water, she heard screams. Zurgane was attacking random people. Jamie went underwater and morphed.

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Double Spirit Swords!"

She called her weapon and attacked Zurgane. Zurgane knocked her down as he got up, but she wasn't down for long. Out of Nowhere, a blast came and hit Jamie straight on, causing her to demorph and land in the water with a large splash. The rangers quickly came and got Zurgane to leave, though didn't find Jamie Cam came and quickly dove into the water, morphed. He brought didn't find Jamie though. He came out of the water, empty handed.

"Why did you go into the water?" Shane asked.

"Jamie landed in there after she got hit pretty hard, but I couldn't find her." Cam answered with a sigh. The rangers demorphed and looked out into the ocean, wondering where Jamie could be.

~Spirit Storm~

Jamie woke up with a small groan. She was sore, but fine. She coughed up some water and found herself staring Zurgane in the face, through bars. She was in a prison cell on Lothor's ship.

"Zurgane." She said hoarsely.

"Hello Spirit ranger. You are the start of our plan to get the ranger powers and then the rangers." Zurgane said.

"What? How do you suppose to do that?" She asked as Zurgane opened the door. She quickly kicked him down and made a run for it, only to fall on her face because of a shackle around her ankle. She called for her swords and hit it hard, allowing her to run. She hid behind a wall and streaked out of there. She landed in the forest and ran towards Ninja Ops, but ran into the shark alien from before. He grabbed her by the arm, but she roughly pulled out of his grasp and streaked to Ninja Ops, running inside, passing out on the floor the minute she got there. The others were there and ran towards her upon seeing her. it had been a day and a half since they had seen her. Hunter picked her up and carried her to her room. Cam came in to check for her injuries, but she had none. He concluded she had only passed out from exhaustion.

Hunter stayed with her until she woke up at 3:00 the next morning. She woke up with a start.

"Hey," Hunter said softly, "Hey, it's okay."

She went over to him and hugged him, "I missed you." She said.

"You missed me? _I_ missed _you_. You we're the one who was gone for almost two days." Hunter laughed.

"Two days? Really?" She asked. She hadn't realized it had been that long.

"Well a day and a half."

"I saw another alien, that I don't think is working for Lothor."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It isn't good, he's really tough." Jamie looked down at her ankle, seeing that the shackle was gone.

"I got it off after Cam made sure you were okay."

"Thanks."

"No worries. So the Total Trek is coming up."

"You going to enter?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Maybe. I don't know how to skateboard."

"Hey neither do I, but I'm entering."

"I'll think about it." Jamie let go of Hunter and he stood up, about to leave. "Wait, can you stay?"

He smiled and layed down with her. He fell asleep with Jamie's head on his chest.

* * *

A/N: So the next chapter will be the start of Boxing Bopp-a-Roo. Sorry the chapter was short. Thank you and please review!


	6. Signing Up For Total Trek

A/N: Thank you SO much for all the reviews! It's really cool getting all these reviews. I've never gotten this many reviews this fast before. I really appreciate it!

* * *

Blake woke up the next more in his and Hunter's room. He looked over at Hunter's bed and didn't see his older brother. He got out of bed and went over to Jamie's door and opened it slightly, but just so he could see inside. He smiled at the sight before him. Hunter was sleeping with Jamie's head on his chest. He had an arm wrapped around her and she had her arm draped over his chest. Blake closed the door and went back to his and Hunter's room.

~Spirit Storm~

Later, Jamie was watching as Hunter and Shane were sparring. Shane pushed Hunter back with a kick to the chest.

"Ever heard of cutting your losses?" Shane smirked.

Hunter quickly reacted by knocking Shane to the ground and holding his arm behind his back. Hunter smirked, "What losses?" Shane used his free arm to grab Hunter's ankle, causing him to fall on the ground. They both quickly got up and Shane charged for Hunter. Hunter gasped and blocked many hits. Shane eventually hit Hunter's wrist too hard and Hunter pushed Shane away with a hard blow to the chest. He held his wrist and winced, "I thought we were just sparring!"

"Hey, if you can't keep up, we can get my sister over here." Shane joked.

"Oh, you're street comedy, Shane." Hunter shook his head and they both got ready to spar again, until the Jamie walked in between them.

"Unless you want to hit me, you better stop right there." Jamie said. They got out of fighting stances and looked at her as she looked at her watch. "We're supposed to be at Storm Chargers soon, lets go." They nodded and streaked off.

~Spirit Storm~

At Storm Chargers, Dustin and Tori are helping Kelly set up for Total Trek, "The banner looks great." Tori complimented, then added, "You know, if you had surfing, I would be all over this Total Trek."

"Oh yeah, that'd be fair; you blowing everyone out of the water." Dustin commented.

"And the problem with that is?" Tori laughed.

"Hey guys, check out this course." Kelly said, catching their attention. She pointed to the sign, "We start at the skate park, its a run to the Motocross track, and then an urban climb to finish." Kelly turned to Dustin, "You entering Dustin?"

"I'm never getting on a skateboard again. I still have bruises from last year." Dustin said looking at his arm as if there was a bruise.

Shane, Hunter, and Jamie walked in. Jamie walked over to Dustin and Tori while Shane and Hunter walked up to Kelly.

"Hey, you got an entry form for my kickflip challenged friend here?" Shane asked, pointing at Hunter over his shoulder.

"Individual or are you guys doing the team competition?" Kelly asked.

"Us, together?" Hunter laughed.

"Yeah, you've got a better chance of seeing me on blade skates." Shane agreed.

"Just asking." Kelly said before handing Hunter a form for the Total Trek, "You are the second one to sign up today, Hunter."

"Really?" Hunter asked, "Who was first?"

"You're toast dirt boy." Shane said, pretending to wipe invisible dust off of Hunter's shoulder.

Shane started to walk out but Hunter caught up to him and pretended to hear something, "Do you hear that? It sounds like.. your hopes and dreams coming crashing down around you." Shane glared at Hunter and they both left.

"And here we see alpha males in their natural habitat." Tori commented as she, Dustin, and Jamie watched Shane and Hunter leave the store.

Jamie walked up to Kelly, "Hey, Kelly, can I have an individual sign up form."

Kelly smiled, "Sure Jamie, why not?" Kelly handed her a form. All she needed to do was learn how to skateboard and she knew Hunter needed to learn how to skateboard as well.

* * *

A/N: So a short chapter, but I hope it was good. Keep reviewing! Thank you!


	7. Alpha Male Arguements

A/N: So I know its been a while and I am SO sorry. I've been so focused on my other stories and my life that I got carried away. I can't promise that it wont happen again but I'll try to make sure that I update regularly. Thank You and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!

* * *

At the Motocross track, Dustin was trying to teach Shane how to ride a bike so he could try and beat Hunter.

"So you got to balance yourself on the bike. Not too far forward, not too far back." Dustin explained, "Are you even listening?"

"Look," He started, looking up from his bike, "I just want to know how to beat him and it would be nice to beat Jamie too." He had heard from Kelly that she was competing, and he wanted to beat her too.

"Dude, have you seen them ride? Their like... one step below factory pro." Dustin told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Shane muttered as he revved his bike. He started to go forward, going down a small slope and colliding with bales of hay. Dustin winced and went to help him up.

~Spirit Storm~

At the Skate Park, Hunter was trying to learn how to ride a skateboard; determined to beat Shane. Jamie and Blake were watching. Jamie needed practice too, but he obviously needed it more, as shown when after coming down a small ramp he fell off his skateboard. Blake and Jamie winced.

Blake helped him up, "So what do you call that?" He teased his older brother.

Hunter shook his head, "I'm just getting loose, that's all."

"Yeah, so is your board." Jamie commented.

"Look, I have to beat this guy. I don't care what I have to do." Hunter said.

"My advice to you: get a stunt double." Blake laughed. Jamie had to keep herself from laughing, but burst out doing so when Hunter fell again. Blake was also laughing pretty loudly as they went to help him.

~Spirit Storm~

Hunter and Jamie were running around town, practicing for Total Trek, when Shane, who was running the same way, caught up to them. Jamie didn't think to make conversation yet.

"I thought I smelled something." Shane commented as he fell into step with them.

"It's called defeat." Hunter retorted, "And since this thing is open to the public, no ninja tricks."

Jamie suddenly stopped, "Guys." She called to them. They turned around and heard an evil laugh. They saw Bopp-a-Roo standing there bouncing and laughing at them.

"Seplendiverous gentlemen and lady. I'm the Boxing Bopp-a-Roo."

"Huh?" They all asked.

"A bouncing bally of of bodacious bombasity." He fired lightning bolts at them, causing them to fall down in pain They got up slowly still in a bit of pain, but not enough to slow them down. "I'm the prognivigater of powerful punches."

"Prog.. what?" Shane asked

"Nevermind that, it's time to morph. Thunder Sto.." Shane grabbed Hunter's arm before he could morph.

"Hey I say when it's time to morph." Shane told him.

"What?" Hunter growled.

"Guys!" Jamie yelled, pushing them away from each other, "Stop it!" Bopp-a-Roo, seeing his chance, fired more lightning at them. Hunter and Shane were already out of the way, but Jamie got blasted into a wall.

"Jamie!" Hunter and Shane yelled, running to help her.

"Guys, just fight him! I'm fine!" She yelled back. They nodded.

"Now it's time to morph." Shane said.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

They morphed and fought Bopp-a-Roo, but when they started argue over who was going to attack him, Bopp-a-Roo got his chance to leave. Jamie got up and glared at both boys, who were still fighting.

"You let him bail!" Shane yelled.

"Me?" Hunter asked, doubtful. They both thought it was each other's fault, but it was really both of their faults.

"This is so stupid. I'm finishing my run." Jamie interrupted. She ran off, with the boys in tow. Eventually, they stopped at a bench and sat down. Jamie staying as close to the side as possible.

"Good run." Shane complimented Hunter. They weren't speaking to Jamie. They knew she was mad.

"Wait, did you just give me props?" Hunter asked.

"Hey, don't get all weird on me, I'm just saying..."

"That maybe Sensei has a point?"

"The guy's usually pretty right on, that's why he's the teacher."

"Blake, and I — we're used to being on our own. No parents, no Sensei, no one to answer to but each other."

"Hey look, you got us now. We look out for each other. That's the way it's got to be."

"I hear you."

"Let's go."

~Spirit Storm~

After another battle, with a much stronger Bopp-a-Roo, the Total Trek was on, and surprisingly Hunter and Shane were on a team together. Jamie was competing alone, but still pulled her on, but in the end, Shane's superior skateboarding skills beat her. Shane and Hunter won the Total Trek.

"And the trophy goes to the team of Shane and Hunter!" Kelly announced, handing the boys the trophy and a medal for each one. They held it up high as everyone cheered and even had their picture taken.

"Great job guys." Tori complimented.

"Thanks Tor." Shane said.

"Wait." Hunter said, walking over to Jamie, who had been quiet. She was still a bit upset, "Jamie I'm sorry."

"Me too." Shane added.

She smiled and hugged both boys, "That was all I needed to hear." When she let go of them, they high-fived, but ended up starting an arm wrestling contest instead. The others all laughed as they did so.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	8. Cyber Cam

A/N: So I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. Please Review!

* * *

They walked into Ninja Ops.

"Hey Sensei is Cam around?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, we're going to meet Blake and Hunter at the beach and wanted to know if he wanted to come." Jamie added.

"I have not seen him all day." Sensei said.

"Probably crashed out." Dustin commented.

"Hey! What's up!" Cam yelled as he came out of his room, "Shane man, Tori-Tor, D-Dog, and James in the house!"

"No." Jamie said, "No one calls me James. That's a guys name. If you ever do that again I swear I kick your ass."

"Woah, chill Dudet." Cam said.

"Not that either." Jamie growled.

"So Dude?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jamie said.

"Cam, what are you wearing?" Tori asked.

"Cool, huh? I got tired of the same old rags, so I busted out the phat gear," Cam said, holding his arms out to prove that what he was wearing was cool.

Everyone looked at each other, and couldn't hold it in; they laughed, Shane even crossing his arms over his chest. "We were just going to the beach, and thought you might wanna come with us," Dustin said, breaking off slightly at the end.

"Dudes!" Cam exclaimed, walking forward and putting an arm around Dustin, "I am so up for that! I could definitely get into the chill of the beach with my friends!" He put an arm around Shane as well, surprising him. They girls laughed, attracting Cam's attention.

"Girls, may I say that you are looking particularly babelicious this morning." Cam complimented.

"Uh.. Thanks, I think." Tori said unsure for both the girls.

"Gotta bail! Laters little furry dude!" Cam told Sensei before walking off with the laughing rangers behind him, unbeknown to them that the real Cam was tied up in the closet.

~Spirit Storm~

Later at the Skate Park, Cam was skating down a ramp with the rangers watching. He did a few tricks making Tori turn to him and smirk.

"Hey Shane, he's even better than you."

"No he's not." Shane pouted, crossing his arms as Cam came over to them.

"I need to work on my back hand nose slide." Cam said.

Shane looked to him confused, "Dude, where'd you learn to skate like that?"

"And where'd you learn how to talk like that?" Blake added.

Cam looked out into the ocean, "Hey come on, lets hit the waves."

The rangers looked at each other confused. Jamie looked at Hunter, who was standing next to her and said, "Pull down your shirt, your stomach is showing."

He looked to her in mock sadness, "I can't show my stomach?"

"You can, just not here." She said, looking at some girl that were looking at him lovingly.

He looked at the girls and back to her, "Don't worry about it, I'm not into those girls." He said, as they walked over to the shore where the others were.

"Thanks." She said, kissing him on the cheek, before he pulled her in for a hug.

Shane went up to Tori as Cam surfed and smirked, "Hey Tori, he's even better than you." He mocked.

"Don't even go there." Tori said angrily.

"Dude, you were rippin' it out there, bro!" Dustin exclaimed, clapping his hands as Cam reached them.

Cam chuckled and walked forward until he was facing them. "Hey, D! You know what I've really wanted to try? Motocross," he said, smiling. Jamie, Hunter, Blake, and Dustin all looked at each other and busted out laughing. "I think I could bust out some serious lap times."

"Cam, Moto is not something you just try," Dustin stated.

"It can be totally brutal," Hunter added.

"Take it from someone who knows," Jamie said.

"Yeah, it's not like riding some little skateboard or playing in the water!" Blake said laughing. Shane and Tori sent glares while everyone else just looked awkwardly at him. He didn't have a very good sense of humor. Blake saw Shane and Tori's looks and said, "No offense guys."

"Whatever man." Cam said, "I just want to check it out. Come on!"

He walked away with the rangers following him. They got into Tori's truck and rode to the Motocross track. They got their gear on and rode, with Jamie and Cam tied for first and the others behind them significantly. Tori and Cam walked over and congratulated Cam.

Cam looked at them, "I'm surprised the girl usually beat the guys at a sport for guys."

"Excuse me?" Jamie asked, getting off her bike and pushing Cam off his and to the ground, "If you ever say anything like that again I'll beat you up so bad you won't be able to recognize yourself in the morning! And don't ever call me _the girl_ again! Got it?" She said leaning over him. He nodded and Tori gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away as Shane's morpher beeped. Cam stood up an got back o his bike.

"Go for Shane." Shane said into his morpher.

_"The city plaza has been invaded, you must go there at once."_ Sensei said.

"All over it." He turned to his friends, "Let's go."

"Hey! You're seriously not bailing now! What about Moto number two?" Cam asked.

"Cam, what are you talking about? Hello, aliens." Tori said, thinking he was joking.

"Okay, and that effects me... how?" Cam asked, as if he honestly didn't care.

"Dude, this is the part where we go save the world, remember?" Dustin said.

"You know, I am _so_ over this whole ranger thing." Cam commented.

"Quit playing around, Cam, come on!" Shane exclaimed, turning with Tori.

"I know I can shave a few seconds off of my lap time, maybe even beat Jamie!" Cam said. Everyone glared at him, "Alright, alright, everybody chill," he finally said.

The rangers ninja streaked into the city and landed in front of the alien, Fragra, before they all stood up. "Hey freak!" Shane called. "We're here to shut you down."

"Oh please!" Fragra scoffed a bit. "Bright colors are so last year!"

"Hey, I didn't know the new model was out. Sweet!" Cam grinned when he saw a new red car and started walking over to it, much to the rangers' confusion.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Hunter complained.

"Smelzaks! Oh, I mean kelzaks!" Fragra corrected herself as an army of kelzaks arrived.

"Ready?" Shane asked his teammates.

"Ready." Everyone nodded.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

The morphed and fought the Kelsacks, demorphing when Fragra captured, Dustin, and Tori in perfume bottles. They walked over to Cam angrily. He was now laying in the grass eating a sandwich. Jamie said nothing as the boys handled it.

"Hey!" Cam said as he looked up at the rangers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hunter asked as he crossed his arms.

"Man, were you not paying attention?!" Blake exclaimed. "She just took off with Tori and Dustin!"

"Where's your head, man?!" Shane asked, clearly upset.

"Why are you all bagging on me?" Cam shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

"Exactly!" Hunter pointed out while he glared at Cam.

"Come on. We gotta go sniff them out." Shane told his teammates as the four rangers walked away.

~Spirit Storm~

After the battle, Jamie walked into Ninja Ops to find Cyber Cam sitting by the computer. "S'up, yo?" He greeted.

"Oh no." Jamie groaned, "What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms.

"Don't worry. I've reprogrammed him to be totally dedicated to his work." Cam assured her as he walked over. "He'll stay at Ninja Ops from now on."

"Good, cause I don't need any more competition on the track." Jamie stated.

Cyber Cam walked over and patted Jamie's shoulder. "Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game!"

"His personality still needs a little work though." Jamie decided, "Why did you make Cyber Cam so good at sports?" Jamie asked Cam.

"I guess because I've never had time to learn any of that stuff." Cam shrugged.

"But now you do, right?" Jamie pointed out as Cam smiled. She then frowned, "I never did get to beat up Cyber Cam."

Later during the day, Cam grinned as he rode over towards his friends on the bike he was lent. "So, what do you think?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, pretty awesome, huh?" Dustin agreed.

"Now I know why you love this so much. I think I'm ready for another lap." Cam decided as he rode away on his tiny green dirt bike while the others laughed.

"Hey, he has to start somewhere." Tori pointed out as she smiled.

Jamie walked over to them. "Hey, where have you been?" Hunter asked her.

"Well, I beat up Cyber Cam 'cause I'm still pretty pissed off at him so I did." Jamie said. The others laughed a bit as Cam rode back over to him. Cam dismounted off his bike and Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Nice bike." She snickered.

"Thanks." Cam said sarcastically. He then frowned at her as he remembered what he was going to say, "Oh yeah, I never did get you back for drawing on my face."

"Well, look on the bright side, it came off easily." Jamie said, trying to get out of trouble.

"Yeah, what did you use anyway?"

"Oh, Tori's eyeliner pencil." Jamie said.

"What?" Tori asked, her eyes widening. Jamie bolted and Tori quickly ran after her shouting, "Yeah, you better run!" The rangers had to laugh at this.

* * *

A/N: Well there's that chapter. Please Review!


End file.
